After ingestion of a foodstuff that contains carbohydrates, the human body breaks down the carbohydrates into glucose, which serves as a source of energy for the cells of the human body. Glucose is transported via circulation within the blood stream. Therefore, ingestion of foodstuffs will influence the concentration of glucose within the blood stream (also referred to as the “blood glucose level” or “glucose level”).
According to the American Diabetes Association (ADA), a normal blood glucose level for people without diabetes is below 6.9 mmol/L (125 mg/dL). Meanwhile, the target blood glucose range for people with diabetes is 5.0-7.2 mmol/L (90-130 mg/dL) before meals and less than 10 mmol/L (180 mg/dL) after meals. However, some people with diabetes struggle to consistently stay within the recommended range.
The drawings depict various embodiments for the purpose of illustration only. Those skilled in the art will recognize that alternative embodiments may be employed without departing from the principles of the technology. Accordingly, while specific embodiments are shown in the drawings, the technology is amenable to various modifications.